


The Tale of Revas

by nomnomdude



Series: Revas Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Category Might Change, Gen, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomdude/pseuds/nomnomdude
Summary: Revas finds himself saved by Solas before the events of DA:I after a life of abuse by his clan and Solas takes him in as an apprentice. This story will follow Revas' discovery of a world outside his bloody clan and the Inquisition through new eyes.I have been writing Revas' story for a long time in my head and finally decided to actually start writing it. His life has branched off in quite a few ways in my head so how this story written down will unfold is yet to be seen.





	1. Revas is Born

He stared out in horror. His clan chanting around him, blood swirling like a tornado around the circle of them, the bodies of his clansmen that weren't gifted magic completely drained of life, his own was running down his arms. Keeper Rashal only told him that the clan would finally be making use of his otherwise useless life. Their voices and magic rose as his vision went black.

He could not see where he woke up, what happened to his clan, why he was still alive. He felt like something was pushing at his forehead from the inside but no matter how hard he tried he saw nothing. Soon he was hit by exhaustion and feel into a deeper darkness once more.

The next few days went by in a haze of violence and shouting. He still did not know where he was but there were others now. Gruff voices shouting at him. Cuts, kicks, and punches marking his body. He thought it might be that his clan had found him, wanting to know how what they were doing failed, wanting to know why he didn't die like he deserved. These voices where not familiar though, he knew the yelling voices of his clansmen well. Then came a sharp pain in his left eye and all thought left him along with his consciousness.

The next time he awoke there was no pain. He was warm and could hear a fire crackling to his right. He opened his eyes, felt magic rush out of him, and he could see. He felt a weight at his left eye and reached up to find thick bandages. He looked up to see a bald, bare faced, elf sitting across the fire from him, watching him with a curious expression on his face.

“You are awake, that's good. I feared you wouldn't be up for sometime.”

“Who are you? What happened to me”

“My name is Solas. As for what happened I only know so much. When I found you you were the prisoner of a group of Templars. When one stabbed you in the eye I stepped in and brought you here. How you ended up their prisoner I do not know.”

“Templars? What happened to my clan?” Solas seemed surprised by the young man's plain tone, probably expecting concern which he did not feel for them.

“I came across an entire clan of dead dalish, it seemed that they failed when conducting a blood magic ritual.”

“So they're all gone. How did I survive?” his confusion over his continued life only grew more.

“I don't know. What part did you play.”

“Keeper Rashal said they were finally making use of me.” the curiosity on Solas' face grew.

“Perhaps I was wrong about the failure then.”

“What do you mean?” his confusion grew to fear at the thought that they may have succeeded. He did not know the exact plan but he knew that Keeper Rashal would never let him live beyond it.

“You were blinded by the ritual, you still are and yet I can see that you are not really without sight.”

“I'm not blind, I can see everything.”

“Yes but it is not with your eye that you are seeing. Shut your right eye and concentrate on seeing out of your left.” Solas seemed confident that he was right even though that was ridiculous.

He closed his right eye and could still see. It was only when he told himself he couldn't see that the world went dark once more. He felt something press against his head again but lighter this time, he opened his eye and for a moment thing were still dark before his actual vision came back.

“What happened to me?” his voice was shaking.

“I do not know but it seems a spirit has become part of you. It does happen rarely, I only know of a couple mages who have connected with the fade in such a way without losing themselves.”

“Can my eyes be fixed? Perhaps there's a healer that could help.” he tried to focus on something other than what he had become.

“I am a healer but there is only so much I can do. Healing the blind and replacing lost eyes are not possible. I'm sorry.”

“Lost eyes?”

“I tried to heal your eye when I got you to safety but the damage was too great. Those Templars will not be able to harm anyone else as they harmed you though.”

“They're dead?” the relief he felt was surprising.

“Yes.” Solas said, matter-of-factually.

The younger elf stared into the fire, trying to push everything he'd just learned out of his mind. Pretending that his was seeing with his own eyes, ignoring the bandage that he should not be able to see through. Solas let him adjust to everything he just heard. While the young elf had not introduced himself it was reasonable that he had other things on his mind. Solas was also rather curious about the vallaslin he wore, it looked like a snarling black wolf, the dread wolf was not one usually honored.

It was sometime before the younger elf looked up from his inner turmoil, looking over to the man that saved him.

“Thank you...for helping me. I should have said that sooner, I'm not use to being helped.”

“It is fine, you have been through a lot it seems.”

“This is what my life has been, suffering is what was expected of me.” Solas seemed shocked by this revelation.

“Why would your clan treat you in such a way?”

“My mother and grandfather made the clan give up blood magic as keepers, took away the true power of our clan according to Keeper Rashal. When she became keeper she wanted to return the clan to it's old strength but much of it had been lost because of time. I needed to pay for my mother's mistake.”

“Is that why you were given your vallaslin?”

“Yes, and my name as well. Keeper Rashal called me Din. She saved the clan from me being the death of them.” Solas' shock turned to anger and then sadness.

“Your clan brought their deaths on themselves. That you were the only one to live proves that your keeper was wrong, and now you are free.”

“I will never be free, my name and vallaslin mark me for what I am.”

“I can free you.” a smile spread across Solas' face.

“How?” he sounded hopeless.

“I can take away your vallaslin, you can take a new name.”

“Do it.” for the first time in his life getting to make a decision of his own.

Solas reaches out for him and he felt magic wash over his face, he could feel the vallaslin fading. Soon the magic recedes and he looks at Solas' pleased face.

“It's gone?”

“As if it was never there. Do you know what name you want to take?” the younger elf looks thoughtful before shaking his head, “hmm, well Revas would be a rather fitting name for you, how does that sound?”

“Revas? I like it, I'm free.”


	2. The Emerald Knight

The early months of Revas' new found freedom were spent learning to protect himself from the creatures of the fade. While magic ran in his blood he never learned to wield it so they needed to start from the very basics. Luckily he was a quick study and Solas was glad so he could share the real wonders of magic with his new apprentice in a shorter time than he thought. They walked the fade and studied the lost histories of the places they traveled. Solas told him about the orb they searched for and the creature carrying it but the trail they were on was a faint one.

As they walked through the Emerald Graves, Revas hated the name, they found an overgrown temple. The entrance was hard to find through the vines but as they walked around the perimeter they found the opening they searched for. Within they found many artifact from the time of the Dales but the most particular one was a hilt of a sword with no blade. 

“What is this?” Revas asked indicating the object, not wanting to touch it without knowing if it was safe.

“That is a spirit sword. It was used by the Emerald Knights. Mage warriors of the elves.”

“Is there magic still in it?”

“Try to sense it yourself, it is a useful skill to have.” Solas liked to teach through example.

Revas placed his hand over the hilt and tried to reach out his senses. A strange feeling of magic and something else intertwined with his hand. It felt like the sensation that presses against his head from time to time.

“There's magic yes, but something else as well.” Solas nodded, Revas figured he already knew the answer, “Do you know what it is?”

“It is the spirit of the last knight to wield it. If a knight had no chosen apprentice than they would bind with the sword at the time of their death. The survivors were to gather the swords of the lost until a worthy successor could be found and then the fallen knight's spirit would train them until they were released and their student gained full possession of the sword.”

“Why wasn't this one gathered?”

“Perhaps there was no way to do so. This fallen knight has been waiting for quite some time.”

“Then what should we do?”

“I believe that you might be a worthy student.” Revas was shocked at the suggestion.

“Me? But how could I possibly...?” he couldn't fathom being worthy of something like this.

“You are strong Revas, do not doubt that. Your keeper was so insecure in her own power that she took those insecurities out on a defenseless child. You are no longer a defenseless child and you are not your keeper's insecurities.”

“I...”

“Take the blade. If the knight does not believe you are worthy we can take it and find someone else.” Revas seemed more comfortable in that, at least they would search for someone else when he failed.

He took the hilt and everything when white before suddenly all the overgrowth cleared from the temple, the dust and dirt from ages past clearing away. Solas was nowhere to be seen but a tall proud elf in shining green armor stood before him.

“I have waited so long for an apprentice. To have one at last is a relief.” the elf smiled at him, the joy in his voice was surprising.

“Me?” the knight chuckled at Revas' surprise.

“Of course. Your magic is strong and I can see the potential in you. The training will be rigorous but you have the will to endure.”

“I didn't expect you to choose me. What do I need to do?”

“It will be many months of training before you are fully ready, we must start soon but I believe your companion wishes to speak to you.”

Suddenly all the overgrowth, dirt, and dust came back and the chamber was dull from the limited light once more. Solas was closer than before with a pleased look on his face.

“I told you you were worthy.”

“He said it would take months of training. How will I be able to manage that while we travel?”

“You won't. I've taught you how to protect yourself and how to survive off the land around you. I believe you should say here to learn.”

“But what happens after I'm done, you'll be long gone. Am I just suppose to be on my own from now on?”

“Not at all. I'm continuing on our path towards Haven. I'll find you in the fade throughout my journey there and let you know if our plans need to change. I would not leave you on your own for good but you need to learn from more than just one teacher. I will still be in the fade to help you whenever you are in need of me.” Revas was relieved that his companion and mentor was not abandoning him but he was nervous to be without the man who had kept him safe this long.

“I understand, I'll call if I need help.” Revas tried to sound confident but the worry threw his tone.

“Don't worry Revas, I wouldn't leave you to learn here on your own if I did not think you were ready.” Solas nods and gathers his pack.

They share farewells before Solas departs. Revas takes hold of the spirit sword once more and begins his journey to become an Emerald Knight as Solas believes he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the attention this story has gotten so far! I'll be trying to update this story weekly, I have a few chapters written in advance that I'm eager to share with you all.


	3. The Rift

Blades clashed in the fade, one ancient elf clad in green against a younger elf in brown leathers and a dirtied dark blue tunic, dark hair tied out of the way of whole green eyes that saw in dreams. They both held their ground, flaming green swords clashing and running against each other as they swung and parried each other's blows. Finally the younger elf's parry knocked his master's blade from his hand. The battle stopped, Revas stunned by his own move.

“I think you're ready.” Enasal declared at the end of their sparing match.

“Ready? Ready for what?” Revas could guess at what his teacher meant but wanted to be sure.

“To leave this place. You've trained well and you will not get any better sparing me here. You need to find a teacher in the waking world if you wish for your body to improve as well as your mind.”

“You really think I'm ready?”

“Of course, I would not say so otherwise. All that is left if for me to guide you through the ritual to release me and connect yourself to your sword.”

“Thank you for honoring me with this.”

“The honor is mine, you have become a fine warrior.”

Enasal instructed Revas on how to release him and make the sword his own. Channeling his magic into the hilt it began to glow and suddenly Enasal stood before him, a spirit bathed in green.

“Dareth Shiral, Revas.”

“May the Gods guide you Enasal, and the Dread Wolf never catch your scent.”

Enasal's spirit faded and Revas felt as if the hilt was gripping onto his magic. He held tight as the magic whirling around his hand changed from green to blue before going back to green again, his energy drained as the magic finally faded. He made his way to his sleeping bag for one last sleep in this ruin before he would make his way to Haven.

The journey was long and that last sleep turned out to be the longest he would get until he reached his final destination. With bandits, templar, and hostile mages about he couldn't risk more than short naps as he tried to make as much distance as possible before he was forced to rest. He was attacked by a few bandits but managed to dispatch them all, it cost him half his right ear though. Luckily Solas had taught him enough healing magic that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He was starting to run low on food when he came by the first patrol of soldiers in armor with an eye emblazoned on their chests.

“Who are you?” One guard demands upon spotting him.

“My name is Revas, I am Solas' apprentice.” at that one of the guards pulls a scroll out and looks it over.

“Yes, we were told to expect you eventually and guide you to Haven-proper. Follow me, the rest of you finish up the patrol.” The one with the scroll waved for him to follow and the rest of the soldiers nodded and continued on their way.

“Thank you.” Revas sputtered before following after the soldier who waved.

The walk to Haven was quiet. The soldier wasn't talkative and there wasn't much noise from the woods either, strange after spending so long so close to nature. He also felt a strange magic in the air. Solas had told him that the plan had gone terribly wrong and about how the orb's power had torn a giant rift in the fade. Could the rift really cause such a disturbance to leave the air itself feeling like this? His question was answered when they reached a clearing over the hill and he saw what the orb had done.

“Gods.” Revas breathed, it was terrible in size and power, Solas' words did not do it justice.

“The rift tends to get a reaction like that from newcomers.”

“How is that thing even possible?” Solas had told him the orb was powerful but this was so much more than he expected.

“Don't know, all the magic talk going on makes my head spin. Your teacher's been studying the Maker cursed thing since he got here though.”

“It seems I have a lot to catch up on.” the soldier simply grunted and they carried on, Revas could barely concentrate on more than the tear in the beyond above his head.


	4. Haven

Haven was filled with people, both human and elven. People in armor, uniforms, plain clothes, and robes intermingling as they went about their business. Revas was surprised to see so many elves in armor and uniforms, it made him less weary of all the humans with swords to see almost as many elves with them. He felt at the hilt of the spirit sword hanging from a band on his wrist and that brought him comfort as well, he wasn't the weak and defenseless thing his clan used any longer.

He heard swords clashing and looked to see many people sparing while a blond man barked instructions at them by some tents. Then came the sound of hammers from the smithy across the way. Horses could be heard faintly but the hammers and swords drowned them out. He heard preaching going on and groaned, human priests. They walked up through some gates and past the preaching humans in robes. The chatter and song from the tavern was welcome after being preached at. Rounding the corner he saw a familiar sight at last, Solas pacing at the top on the stair.

“Thank you, I can take it from here.” Revas quickly said to his guide before hurrying ahead and up the steps, calling cheerily to his teacher, “Solas!”

“Revas,” Solas acknowledged him with a sad smile, “I'm glad you are safe.”

“Too bad you can't say “in one piece”, good thing you taught me as much as you did before we reached the temple.” Solas stepped closer to examine his half-gone ear.

“You healed it well, I'm impressed, most people wouldn't be able to heal an injury that bad themselves.” Revas smiled at the praise.

“Thank you, I had a good teacher. And a tolerance for pain helped as well.” Revas' smile turned sad at that.

“You're a good student, a tolerance for pain can only go so far. It is your skill that allowed you to heal it so well, without that it would not be nearly as clean as it is.” Revas nodded, it's hard to admit that he is good at anything still.

“Enough about my ear, that's not nearly as important as what's going on with the rift.” Changing the subject seemed like a good way to get out of more praise.

Solas looked to the skies then. The green swirl of power that ripped through the sky looming over them. This was not exactly what he had intended. He'd explained the basics when it happened but Revas couldn't sleep for long. That the orb was gone and someone else possessed part of it's power, the release of which tore a hole in the fade itself and imbued it with more of the orb's power. He had warned Revas to be careful of smaller rifts on his journey but that's all he had time for before Revas had to go.

“I will explain later. Your lodging needs to be sorted first. I have this cabin but we will need another bed for you.” Solas indicated the wooden cabin behind him.

“Fine, but I'm only agreeing to wait because I'm exhausted.”

Solas took his bad and staff from him and led him into the large building that seemed to be the headquarters of the Inquisition. People wandered in and out of rooms carrying bag, books, and scrolls. He could hear chanting from somewhere. Solas led him to a room with a very busy looking woman sitting at a desk piled with papers and knocked gently on the door frame. The woman looked up from her writing with a smile.

“Solas? I assume this is your apprentice I heard about.” she turned her attention to Revas, “Josephine Montilyet, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

Revas shook her offered hand and nodded. Then he looked to Solas, wondering why they needed to come here.

“Revas will be staying in my cabin if there's a bed to spare, if not I'm sure getting him set up else where shouldn't be a problem.” Josephine looked through a few papers after Solas's request before nodding.

“We can have another bed set up in your cabin, that shouldn't be a problem.” she began writing something down and then handed the paper over to Solas, “Take this to Threnn, she'll make sure it's taken care of.”

“Thank you, we won't be keeping you any longer.” Solas then led Revas out of the office and back the way they came.

After handing off the letter to a woman standing by a large desk and the assurance that the bed would be taken care of before supper Solas led Revas back to the cabin.

“You said you were exhausted, we can set your things down and you can get some rest in my bed. When you wake I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the important players here. It's important that we keep details about why we're here vague, we're just here to help and know nothing of what's happened. I'd also like to keep that we converse in the fade between us, the spy master here can be rather suspicious.”

“Who did I just meet?” it was clear that Josephine was important but he wasn't sure of the how.

“Josephine Montilyet is the ambassador for the Inquisition and their chief diplomat. She's smart and capable, she's been keeping the Inquisition in a good light. Some factions aren't pleased with the army being gathered but she keeps them at bay or changes their minds entirely. I do not see anyone else in the leadership that could keep things as politically mellow as she has.”

“So she's in charge?”

“No, she plays as an adviser to the elven woman I told you about that they're calling the Herald. She shares the roll with Cullen, the commander of the Inquisition's armies, Leliana, the spymaster, and Cassandra, who was the Divine's right hand.”

“And these are all humans?”

“Yes.”

“And they really just accept an elf as their leader? I know we talked a bit about this before but it's still hard to believe.”

“I know but I assure you that they do respect her. They need Thedas to respect her which cannot be done if they don't respect her themselves.”

“Is it just her that gets respect or all elves, I've seen guards but I don't know if that's just for appearances.”

“It's improved with time. They've been clear on putting down any less than respectable treatment towards the elves here.” Revas yawns and gives Solas an apologetic look.

“Sorry. Lack of sleep catching up with me.”

“Get some rest. We can speak more later.”

Revas laid down and curled up in the bed offered to him. It was far better and sleeping on dirt and stone and he heard a fire come to life as the room became warmer. He slowly drifted to sleep, happy to be somewhere safe again and looking forward to getting to walk and talk with Solas in the waking world again after months apart.


End file.
